The Dark Withn Me
by ReiHino1997
Summary: Santana Lopez joins the BAU and ends up falling for one of our lovely BAU agents.
1. Chapter 1

December 2005

Jason Gideon was talking to his old friend, David Rossi. Since both men were leaders of BAU teams, they hardly ever had time to talk due to their cases.

A young man walks into Rossi's office and looks at Gideon and Rossi. "Sirs, both of your teams have been called on a job."

Rossi looks at the man and frowns. "What's the case and why do they need both Gideon's team and my own?"

Gideon stared at the man, watching his movements.

The man slightly squirms under Gideon's stare. "There has been child abductions and the police have found their bodies. Three girls were just taken on their way home from school yesterday."

Rossi nods and grabs his phone, making a call.

Gideon walks out of the room.

10 minutes later, Rossi walks into the briefing room and looks at everyone. Gideon sat in a chair, looking at a file with his team. The team consisted of Elle and Morgan. Elle was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was around 23 years old. Morgan was handsome black man with brown eyes, he was like the brawns of the team. He was roughly around 27 years old. Rossi's team consisted of Blake and Hotch. Blake was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was around 30 years old. Hotch was a handsome man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was the man who could do his job with what people would think, no emotion. He was around 35.

Hotch looks up from his copy of he file to look at Rossi. "There is differences in the girls who were taken yesterday."

Blake frowns and hands Rossi a picture of the victim that Hotch was talking about. "Her name is Santana Lopez. She seems to be Mexican. She hair tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes."

Elle looks at Gideon and Rossi. "She has a point the other victims are Brittney Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Both girls are blonde with fair skin. The only difference between them are the Brittney's eyes are blue, while Quinn's are green."

Morgan frowns. "But they are all 11 years old; they all turned this age at different times: Brittney in October, Quinn in August, and Santana in November."

Gideon looks at them. "He's not to a specific type. The unsub has only ever taken three 11 year old girls at a time. These new victims match one of the murder victims. It says here that he keeps these girls for 5 years. So we have that much time to find these girls alive, so we need to go to Lima, Ohio, now."

Rossi nods. "When we get there, I want Blake to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. Elle and Hotch to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, Morgan will deal with the police, and Gideon and I will talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

7 hours later, they stop at the Lima PD Station. As soon as they get out of the car, a police officer walks to them and looks at Rossi. "We did as you asked and set up a conference room. I'll give you the addresses for the houses of the Lopez, Fabray, and the Pierce families." He hands them three pieces of paper.

They each separate to find the houses.

Blake gets to the Fabray house and gets out of the car. She then goes to the door and knocks on the door, watching at a blonde woman answers the door. "Mrs. Fabray, I'm Agent Blake of the FBI. I'm here to talk about your daughter."

Mrs. Fabray opens the door all the way and leads Blake into the living room, trying not to break down again. "Would you like something to drink?"

Blake frowns. "No thank you. Why don't we sit and talk. I have a few questions."

At the Pierce house, Hotch and Elle were sitting in the living room talking with Whitney Pierce and Pierce Pierce. Elle looks at them. "Mrs. Pierce, who was your daughter's closet friends?"

Mrs. Pierce looks down. "Q-Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez..."

Hotch writes down what Mrs. Pierce said. "Did they always walk home together, the same way?"

Mr. Pierce sighs. "Yes. They never changed the way they walked, because the way they took passed each of their houses. Quinn was the first one to always get home first. Santana would then walk Brittney home and say good by to her. But that always left Santana alone to walk on her own to get home."

Elle frowns now. "So Santana would make sure that Quinn and Brittney got into their houses before she'd walk home?"

Mrs. Pierce nodded her head. "Y-Yes. S-She was more of the violent of the three of them... S-She was protective of Quinn and Brittney and wouldn't have let anyone hurt them…"

At the Lopez house, Rossi and Gideon sat with Mrs. Lopez and her mother-in-law. Rossi looks at Mrs. Lopez. "Who in the family was Santana closest to?"

Mrs. Lopez sighs. "Alma, my husband, and I."

Gideon frowns. "Did Santana have any enemies?"

Alma looks at Gideon. "Only the boys who tried to hurt Quinn or Brittney. She is very protective of them. Last year, she went to the hospital for some broken ribs that she got while protecting Quinn. But the boy had broken ribs and a broken nose."

Rossi looks at Alma. "Did Santana mention anything about them being followed lately?"

Mrs. Lopez goes wide eyed. "She told me that a white van had been following them. She said everyday after school, it would follow them and watch as she made sure the other girls were in their houses before she walked home…."

Rossi nods. "Thank you, Mrs. Lopez." He stands.

"P-Please find my daughter and her friends." Mrs. Lopez said, tears forming in her eyes.

Gideon nods and stands. "We'll do everything in our power to find them."

Back at the station, they all sat at a table and looked over their notes.

Hotch looks at them. "Elle and I found out that the girls took that path home everyday since it passed their houses."

Elle frowns. "Santana was always the last to get home. From what we found out, Santana and Brittney would wait and make sure Quinn got safely in her house before walking to Brittney's. After making sure that Brittney was safely in her home, Santana would walk alone to her house."

Blake looks at her notes. "From what Mrs. Fabray told me, Quinn was never without Brittney and Santana. She also said that Quinn and Santana were very protective of Brittney."

Rossi looks at Blake. "We found out that Santana would defend Quinn and Brittney from kids at their school. One time last year, Santana got into a fight with a kid who tried to hurt Quinn. Santana had to go to the hospital due to broken ribs, while the boy had to go due to broken ribs and a broken nose."

Gideon looks at the file. "Not only due the appearances match the other victims, but also the personalities."

Morgan looks at the pictures they had of Santana, Brittney, and Quinn. "We need to find them, Gideon…"

Gideon looked at Morgan and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Morgan. We have about 4 days to find them alive."

Elle looks at Gideon and Rossi. "What if he has those girls locked in different areas. Who knows what he could be doing to him."

A man walks in and looks at them. "He's probably raping them. But the one who will be the hardest to break will be my daughter."

Blake looks at the man. "You must be Doctor Lopez…"

4 days later

They went to an abandonded house. They had just tracked the girls' phones to the place and were about to get in the house.

Rossi looks at them. "Gideon and Elle, look for Quinn. Hotch and Blake, look for Brittney. Morgan, find this son of a bitch."

Morgan frowns. "What will you do, Rossi?"

Gideon nods. "He'll look for Santana."

They all split up and soon stormed into rooms. The first girl to be found was Brittney. The next was Quinn. Both girls were taken to the ambulance and were checked over.

Quinn looks at Hotch. "P-Please find Santana… S-She got it worse than us… S-She fought the man to protect us…"

Hotch nods. "We will find her and meet you both at the hospital."

The ambulance drove off with both the girls in it.

Gideon looks at Hotch. "Let's split up. You all go help Morgan, I'll go help Rossi."

The others nod and run off to help Morgan, while Gideon went to find Rossi and the missing girl.

With Morgan and the others.

Hotch shots the man in the knee, before he could kill Morgan. Morgan then handcuffs him. "Wehre's the girl?" Morgan asked.

The man laughs. "You'll find her chained to a bed in the largest room in this place."

Hotch calls Gideon and tells him what they found out.

With Gideon and Rossi

Gideon looks at Rossi. "Follow me." He then walks off, his gun in hand.

Rossi follows Gideon and looks around, worried for the girl's safety.

They soon walked into the largest room and found Santana, stripped of her clothes and chained to the bed. She seemed to be knocked out. Both men ran to her and looks around for away to get the chains off her wrists and ankles.

Santana starts to come around, but the moment she saw Gideon and Rossi, she began to cry. "P-Please no more… P-Please…"

Rossi looks at Gideon and frowns. "I want to be the one to interrogate the man. How dare he hurt a girl, let alone a child."

Gideon looks at Rossi and sighs. "You need to be with Santana." He then looks at Santana and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Were' from the FBI. We've come to take you home."

Santana seemed to calm down slightly at his words, before looking around. "Where's Quinn and Brittney."

Rossi looks at Santana. "They're already on their way to the hospital. I will personally take you there after we find the key to these chains."

Santana looks at the door. "The key is up above the door. I kept an eye on him, just incase."

Gideon went and got the key, unchaining Santana. Rossi put his coat on Santana and took her to the hospital.

After everything was done and said, they all went home.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later

Santana walks into the BAU's bullpen and looked around. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had done what she promised her two best friend that she'd do. She wore blue boot cut jeans, black high heel boots, and a normal t-shirt. Her long black hair was in a ponytail.

Morgan goes to Santana and looks at her. "Can I help you miss?"

Reid looks up and watches Morgan and Santana.

Santana tilts her head and looks at Morgan, surprised. "A-Agent Morgan? I-It's me, Santana Lopez"

Morgan goes wide-eyed and takes a step back. "S-Santana Lopez? A-As in the 11 year old girl we rescued 11 years ago?"

The others hear Morgan's comment and come out to see what was going on. Gideon smiled at Santana.

Hotch watched Santana. _Why is she here? Rossi isn't here. To handle her if she gets emotional._

Reid, Gracia, JJ, and Prentiss all look at Morgan, confused to how he knew this young woman.

Santana smiles and walks by Morgan. "Of course that Santana, Agent Morgan." She goes to Hotch and looks at him. "I was assigned to be your liason/profiler. I will be helping Agent Jareau with the media and police, while also helping you with everything else as a profiler."

Hotch nods to Santana. "Good to have you on the team, Lopez."

Gideon smiles and looks at Santana. "Would you like to talk to Rossi on the phone?"

Santana glances at Gideon. "Yeah. If that's ok…"

Prentiss goes to Santana and looks at her. "I can take you to a private room so you can make that call." She leads Santana to a room and looks at here. "Here you go. By the way, I'm Emily Prentiss, but you can call me Emily or Prentiss. It is good to have you on the team."

Santana smiles and sits in a chair, pulling out her cell phone. "It is nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Santana Lopez but my best friends call me San. You can call me whatever you want."

Prentiss nods and smiles. "Ok." She then walks out of the room, shutting the door.

Santana makes a phone calls and listens to the phone ringing, having put the phone on speaker.

_Rossi._

She smiled the moment she heard his voice. "Rossi, you might not remember me, but it's Santana Lopez."

_Santana? It is good to hear from you. What have you been up to? Aren't you in collage now?_

"No, I graduated from collage and highschool at the same time. You'll never guess what I do now as a job…"

Hotch walks into the room and motions for her to hang up.

Santana sighs. "I need to go. My boss is looking for me. I'll call you later." She ends the call and gets up. "Sorry Agent Hotchner."

Hotch frowns. "'Hotch'. My team calls me 'Hotch'." He leads her to the briefing room, where the others all are. "For all of you who don't know, this is Agent Santana Lopez. She has two jobs on this team. Liason and Profiler."

Reid looks at Lopez. "You just came from the academy, didn't you?"

Santana bites her lip. "Yes. While I was in highschool, I also went to the academy."

Garcia smiles and looks at Santana. "It is good to meet you, Santana."

JJ gets up and goes to Santana, wrapping her arm around her.

Santana jumps and twists JJ's arm behind her back. "Please don't touch me without talking first…."

Prentiss quickly goes to Santana and grabs her, making her let go of JJ. "Hey, it's ok. You don't need to twist anyone's arm. Why don't you tell us what has you like this."

JJ moves to stand near Gideon, rubbing her arm.

Santana looks down. "Well it all started when me and my 2 best friends were taken when were 11 years old. The man held us for five days before Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Rossi, Blake, and Elle came to find us. For five days the man raped each of us. He broke my two best friends wills, but he couldn't break mine until the last day he had us."

Prentiss looks at Santana. "Go on."

Santana fights back tears. "Once we got into highschool, most of the football players found out and began to rape us. The only two football players who didn't rape us were Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, but he goes by Puck. That's why I don't like being touched without someone telling me who they are or at least talking to me."

JJ nods and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you."


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later

Santana was working at her desk with her hair in her face, listening to her team members talk.

Hotch walks into the Bullpen and looks at everyone. "Guys we have a new member to the team to replace Gideon."

Reid looks up and frowns sadly, not noticing the man behind Hotch. "Why do we have to replace Gideon? He was our friend."

Santana looks at Reid. "Reid, we all know this, but we need the extra man power on the team."

JJ looks at Reid and puts a hand on his shoulder. "San is right, Reid."

Prentiss looks at Hotch. "So who will be taking Gideon's place?"

Hotch points at the man. "Everyone, this is David Rossi. Former BAU member, but has now come back to help us. Now please introduce yourself and state what your job is."

Prentiss looks at Rossi. "SSA Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm a profiler and I deal with the language issues."

Morgan glances at Rossi. "SSA Derek Morgan. Am a profiler. But you already know me, Rossi."

Reid looks at Rossi. "Doctor Spencer Reid. I'm also a profiler."

JJ frowns and looks at Rossi. "Jennifer Jareau. I'm the media liaison."

Santana looks at Rossi and bites her lip. "SSA Santana Lopez. I'm both a media liaison and a profiler."

Rossi nodded to each member, but froze when he heard and saw Santana speak. "Santana?"

Prentiss moves to Santana and puts herself protectively in front of the younger woman.

JJ goes to Santana and lightly puts a hand on Santana's shoulder. "San…"

Santana takes her eyes off of Rossi and looks at Prentiss. "Em…"

Rossi looks at Prentiss, not missing how she had moved to protect Santana. "Why does Santana need to be protected from me?"

Morgan looks at Rossi. "Rossi, it's not just you. It's all men."

Hotch looks at Prentiss. "Prentiss, it's ok. Rossi won't hurt Santana. But if he tries to touch her without speaking to her, you may lightly twist his arm."

Before Rossi could speak, Garcia came running into the bullpen. "San! San! San!"

Santana looks at Garcia. "What's up Pen?"

Garcia looks sadly at Santana. "I have some bad news."

JJ looks at Garcia and stays close to Santana. "Pen, what's wrong?"

Prentiss turns her attention from Rossi to Garcia.

All the men look at Garcia, worried.

Garcia sighs sadly and holds out a phone. "It's a Mr. Shoe…"

Santana takes the phone and puts it to her ear. "Mr. Shoe?"

All of them watched Santana.

Santana bites back tears. "W-What? H-He can't be." She sniffled. "W-Who will tell Rach? S-She's his fiancé… M-Mr. Shoe, how'd it happen?" She looks at the ceiling, upset. "F-First Quinn is put into a wheelchair due to a car accident and now one has killed him?! I-It isn't fair!"

Prentiss puts a hand on Santana's shoulder, letting the younger woman know that she was there for her.

Santana bites her lip. "I-I think I can try to be there, but I can't promise anything." She closes her eyes. "Y-You know I'm an FBI agent, I can't just leave whenever I want. I-I will call you back." She hangs up the phone.

JJ looks at Santana. "What's up, San?"

Santana finally breaks down into tears. "F-Finn Hudson died in a car crash… H-He was my friend… H-He helped me when he could… M-Mr. Shoe wants us to go back a week after the funeral, so that we can be there for each other… I-I know I have my friends, but I don't know if I'll be able to stay strong for them all…"

Morgan looks at Santana. "Don't worry we'll be there for you."

Garcia nods. "Morgan's right, San. We won't let you do this alone."

JJ looks at Hotch. "Hotch?"

Hotch looks at JJ. "I'll find away to get us all there."

Rossi looks at Santana, not liking that she was crying.

Santana's cellphone rings and she quickly answers, putting it on speaker phone. "Santana."

"_S-San, it's Rachel. I-I really need you… F-Finn is…."_

Santana takes a deep breath to get her emotions under control. "Rach, I know. Mr. Shoe called and told me. I'm here for you. I mean, I did call Finn for some back up when Brody was tricking you and playing with your heart. Though I only did that because that guy didn't take the hint that I gave called 'Stay the fuck away from Rachel and Kurt. They're my family.' Which really irritated me."

_The girl laughs sadly. "Yeah. I should have listened to you then. But now what do I do? We were going to get married, San…"_

Santana looks at her team as she speaks. "Rach, I know. How about you and Kurt come to D.C. and stay with me…."

_Rachel sighs. "You sure, Santana?"_

Santana frowns. "Yes, Rachel, I'm sure. So get packed and fly out here."

_Rachel laughs. "Ok. Let me get Kurt and we'll be there as soon as possible. Do you know how Quinn and Brittney are taking this?"_

Santana sighs sadly. "I haven't really spoken to them lately. I'm worried about them… But I have to get to work. Call me when you land in D.C. and I'll pick you up."

"_All right, San. See you as soon as possible."_

Santana hangs up the phone and runs out into the hall. She falls to her knees and begins to sob.

Rossi goes to Santana and kneels by her. "Santana?"

Santana looks at Rossi, tears running down her cheeks. "R-Rossi, he's gone. N-Nothing I can do will ever bring him back. I-I don't know what to do…"

Rossi pulls Santana into his arms and rubs her back. "We'll help you get through this. But for now you can't lock your emotions away."

Santana pulls away and looks at Rossi. "Y-Yeah I do. I-I can't let my emotions stop me from doing my job."

Hotch comes to Rossi and Santana. "We have a case. We're meeting now. But Santana, go home."

Santana looks at Hotch. "I-I can't… I-If I'm alone, who knows if I'll be able to stop crying… P-Please, Hotch, don't send me home…"

Rossi looks at Hotch. "Hotch…"

Hotch sighs. "Go home. It's not just because of your emotional state, it's because you have friends flying in and you're supposed to pick them up."

Santana gets up and nods, getting control of her emotions again. "Yes, Hotch. We'll be here when you all get back." She then goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days later

Santana was walking into the BAU, followed by two of her friends. The woman was 26 years old, same age as Santana, while the man was 27 years old. The woman was slightly shorter than Santana, who was also shorter than most of her own team. She was beautiful in her own way with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was Jewish. The man was handsome in his own way with chestnut brown hair and glasz eyes.

The woman looks at Santana. "Are you sure we can be here, San?"

The boy frowns. "Rachel has a point, San."

Santana leads them to her desk and frowns. "It's fine. You each can take a seat." She sits down at her desk.

10 minutes later

Hotch and the team walks into the bullpen and freeze when they saw Santana with two people who didn't belong.

Rachel was singing 'Keep Holding On' to calm Kurt down, who had broken into tears.

Santana grabs Rachel's hand and sings with her.

Kurt begins to slowly calm down and starts to sing with both women.

Rossi looks at Hotch and whispers. "Should we let them know that we're here?"

Hotch nods. "Yeah." He walks to Santana and looks at her. "Back."

The others follow Hotch.

Santana looks at them and smiles. "Good to see you're back. These are two of my friends. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel."

Rachel looks at Hotch and nods to him. "Hi."

Kurt stays quiet.

Rossi and the others all say hi to Kurt and Rachel.

Rachel looks at Kurt and puts a hand on his knee. "Kurt, Santana and I are here for you."

Santana glances at the team and whispers. "Rachel lost her fiancé, but Kurt lost his brother. Finn meant a lot to everyone in Glee Club."

Morgan frowns. "Glee Club?"

Rachel turns. "It's a another way of saying show choir, Sir."

Rossi looks at Santana. "You were in Show Choir?"

Santana sighs. "Yeah. At first when I joined, Quinn, Brittney, and I were supposed to find away to destroy the Glee Club. But then the more we sang with the other members, we went against our cheerleading coach and defended the other Glee Club members whenever we could."

Rachel puts a hand on Santana's arm. "And we always tried to do the same for you, Brittney, and Quinn."

Kurt wraps an arm around Santana. "And we'll have your back at the funeral. That's what we do."

Rossi looks at Santana. "Can we talk?"

Santana nods and looks at Kurt and Rachel. "I'll be back. If you need anything, ask my team." She then walks off with Rossi.

Rossi takes Santana to Gideon's old office and shuts the door after she was in. He looked at her and sighs. "Santana, why didn't you call me when your were being raped by the football players at your school?"

Santana fights back tears. "B-Because I knew the man that I saw as a hero and secretly had a crush on couldn't be there for me all the time. I-I had to handle things on my own. F-Finn and Puck would help me whenever they could, but for the most part, I took care of it on my own. Y-Yes, I talked to you whenever I could, but I knew that you couldn't talk to me forever…"

Rossi goes to Santana and puts a hand to her cheek. "Who says I can't be there for you all the time. I mean, I had a crush on you also, I still do. I had always wondered why you hadn't called me much during your high school years."

Santana smiles weakly. "I-I was in high school, going to the academy, and defending myself and friends… P-Plus I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me if you found out about the raping…"

Rossi kisses her forehead. "No. You're stuck with me, Hun."

Santana leans against Rossi and sighs. "I-I'm sorry for not calling you as much as I should have. I-I was just scared of being rejected by you."

Rossi holds Santana close to him. "Santana…."


	5. Chapter 5

While Rossi and Santana were talking, the others were all in the bullpen.

Rachel sat on Santana's desk talking to Kurt. "So what should we do about your parents? I mean, how do we help them with their grief?"

Kurt sighs sadly. "I'm not sure, I wish I did though."

Prentiss looks at Rachel. "Would you like to get your mind off of things?"

Rachel looks at Prentiss. "Sure."

Hotch looks at Prentiss. "I can take her around, Prentiss."

Prentiss looks at Hotch and nods. She then went to Kurt and grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

Rachel looks at Hotch. "Will Kurt be ok with her?"

Hotch glances at Rachel. "He'll be fine."

Rachel sighs and looks down. "Sorry. I just worry about him, after all, he's my friend."

Hotch nods. "I'd be worried if you didn't worry about him, Ms. Berry."

Rachel looks at Hotch. "Please just call me Rachel, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch watches Rachel. "Only if you call me Hotch."

Rachel nods and goes to grab her coat. "I should probably go get some coffee for Santana, Kurt, and I. Do you or your team want any?"

Hotch frowns. "Yeah, but I'll come with to help carry the coffee."

They leave to get coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later

Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and her team all walk into the funeral home. Kurt goes to a man and a woman. Rachel went to a black woman and a bunch of other people. Santana looks at Rossi. "You all find some seats."

Rossi nods and leads the team to find some seats.

Santana goes to all the other young adults that were close to her age and began to talk to them, tears all forming in their eyes.

The black woman begins to cry. "How can he be gone. He was always there for us, now what will we do?"

Santana tries to fight back tears. "We'll be there for each other, no matter what."

Rachel looks at Santana. "I agree. Finn would want us to have each others' backs, like he had all of ours."

Kurt smiles. "They're right. We've always had each others backs, now we'll do it more often."

A young man sat alone, kicking a chair.

Santana goes to the man kicking the chair and hugs him. "Puck, you should be over there comforting Quinn. After all, she's your girlfriend."

Puck sighs. "Santana, she'll get better comfort from her best friends."

Santana begins to tap her foot, which everyone knew that she did that when she was getting annoyed. "Get the hell up and comfort your girlfriend, Puckerman!"

Puck stands and looks at Santana, she was shorter than him. "Santana, she doesn't need me. She needs you!"

Santana throws her hands in the air and starts ranting in Spanish.

Morgan leans over to Prentiss. "What is she yelling?" Causing the others to all look at Prentiss.

Prentiss sighs. "Quote 'What the hell is wrong with men. They get nothing and are idiots. What dumbass doesn't realize that their girlfriend needs them.' That's what she said."

Rossi looks at Santana and sighs. "Prentiss, you've been working with her for the last five years. Did she ever mention a crush?"

JJ looks at Rossi. "She did. She said it was one of the people who rescued her when she was 11, but all we know is it wasn't Morgan, Hotch, or Gideon."

Morgan smiles. "The only other guy on that team at that time, was Rossi himself."

After the funeral, they all went back to their hotel rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day

Santana took her team to her old high school and sighs. She walks into the school and looks around. The moment they get to a door, she freezes and looks at them. "You do realize that you're about to enter a room with emotional people?"

Rossi wraps his arm around her, and looks down at her slightly. "Of course we do. But remember, we're here to support you."

Prentiss nods. "Rossi's right, San."

Santana nods and bites her lip, before walking into the room. "Guys, I brought my team with me. They wouldn't let me come alone. They say that I'm "emotionally challenged" at the moment."

Kurt shrugs. "It's fine, San. But Rach couldn't come because she was up all night crying."

Santana nods and sighs. "I know. She called me at three in the morning." She yawns. "And every hour after that."

Rossi looks at Santana. "Why didn't you tell us? One of us could have talked to her so you could get some sleep."

Quinn goes to Santana and smiles. "Ok, before you fall, let's get you sitting down."

Brittney looks at Quinn. "You know Santana won't get any sleep if someone she cares about needs her."

Santana's team watch how the people in the room interact.

Quinn pushes Santana lightly into a seat and frowns. "Now rest or I'll have to call your mother!"

Santana glares at Quinn. "You wouldn't dare. I'm 26 years old! I don't exactly have to listen to my parents anymore." She puts a hand over her mouth and yawns.

Kurt looks at Santana. "Quinn's right. You need to rest. You've hardly slept since Rachel and I got to your place."

Rossi frowns. "Santana, you need rest. You cant not sleep."

Santana glares at Kurt and Rossi. "Who's side are you guys on?!"

Prentiss puts a hand on Rossi's shoulder to keep him from talking and looks at Santana. "San, we're on the side that means you're healthy. So please get some rest."

Kurt puts a hand on Santana's knee. "San, please rest. For us."

Santana sighs and frowns. "I'll rest tonight."

Morgan looks at Santana and Kurt. "So that you can rest, San, can sleep on the couch of my hotel room."

Prentiss nods. "Same for Rachel and me."

Rossi looks at Santana. "You're staying in my hotel room tonight and I'll check to make sure you're resting."

Santana sighs. "Fine. You guys win. I'll rest."

10 minutes later.

A man walks into the room and writes "Finn" on the marker board, before looking at everyone. "I'm glad all of you were able to come back here. The funeral was for everyone, but now we're going to remember Finn in the only way we can. I want you to choose a song to sing in Finn's memory. You can decide today and we'll start tomorrow."

Mercedes gets up and walks to the man. "I can't wait, Mr. Shoe. I've been crying since I found out. If I don't do this now, I don't think I'll ever be able to."

Mr. Shoe nods and sits down. "Alright, Mercedes."

Santana leans against Rossi and watches Mercedes.

Rossi holds Santana and kisses her head.

Mercedes sighs. "I remember Finn telling me that he sang this song to his baby's ultra-sound… Well he thought it was his baby. He was the first cool kid to be nice to any of us, and he was our leader in here. We love you, Finn." She nods the man behind the Piano and begins to sing "I'll Stand by You".

As Mercedes kept singing, the BAU team watched as Santana and the others began to sing with the woman until the song was over.

After Mercedes, Santana went to the memorial. But when she found out that Sue had ordered it be taken down, she went to see her old coach.

Sue was sitting on her desk, looking at some papers. 

Santana glares at Sue. "You had no right to take the memorial down!"

Sue looks at Santana. "Yeah I do. I let it be up for the last week."

Santana throws her hands up in the air. "You wanted that memorial gone because you're such a cold-hearted bitch."

Sue frowns. "What did you just a call me?"

Santana takes a step towards Sue. "A miserable, self-centered bitch, who has spent every waking minute of the past three years trying to make our lives miserable. I'm officially over it.

Sue walks away from Santana. "I don't care for your attitude."

Santana waves her hands around. "Well I don't give a hot wet monkey's ass what you care for." She goes to Sue. "You're not my principle. You see I don't go here anymore, Sue, and that means I can finally tell you exactly what I think about you. I have hated you ever since the day I met you. You're a horrible person, who never had a nice word to say about Finn Hudson. So don't you dare think for a second that he didn't hate you too."

Sue looks at Santana. "If I were you, I'd chose my next few words very carefully."

Santana shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "What are you going to do? Expel me?"

Sue steps towards Santana. "You get the hell out of my office."

Santana gets in Sue's face. "How about you make me get the hell out of your office."

Sue looks at the secretary. "Donna, call the police."

Santana turns to look at the secretary. "Donna, you pick up that phone and I swear to god, I'll shove my foot so far up-"

Sue yells. "That's assault."

Santana turns around. "No this is assault." She then shoves Sue into a filing cabinet.

Sue stares at Santana wide-eyed.

Santana turns and walks out of Sue's office.

10 minutes later, after she had calmed down from her argument with Sue, Santana walked into the glee club and looked at everyone. "Ok, I know that Finn had his doubts about God, but I'm convinced that Squishyteets is up in Heaven right now, plopped down next to his new best friend Fat Elvis, helping themselves to a picnic of baby back ribs smothered in butterscotch pudding and tater tot grease. So, this is for you, Hudson."

Rossi looks at Santana, wondering why she'd say mean stuff about a dead person.

Santana sighs and begins to sing **If I die young:**

**Santana:** If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you When she stands under my colors, oh And life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no Ain't even grey but she buries her baby The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time

**Santana (New Directions):** And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom (Hey, hey) I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger (Hey, hey) I've never known the lovin' of a man (Hey, hey) But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand (Hey, hey) There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever (Hey, hey) Who would have thought forever could be severed by (Hey, hey)

**Santana (with New Directions):** (The sharp knife of a short life) Well, I've had just enough (time) Ooh, yeah Ooh, whoa So put on your best boys And I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' Oh, if I die young

**Santana with New Directions:** Bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

**Santana (New Directions):** Uh oh (uh oh)

Before Santana can finish the song, she breaks down in tears. But when Mike and Mr. Shoe went to calm her down, she screamed and ran out of the room.

Kurt, Rossi, and the rest of the BAU went to find Santana, finding her in the Auditorium. The team stayed out of sight, while Kurt walks towards Santana and says. "You ok? You sang beautifully."

Santana looks at her lap. "I couldn't do it."

Kurt keeps walking towards Santana. "There was only one more chorus."

Santana sighs. "No not the song. I had this whole plan to surprise everyone and not be a bitch for once in my life and say all these nice things about Finn, and at the last minute, I chickened out. I even wrote them all down."

Kurt sits on the stage by Santana. "Would you read it to me?"

Santana shakes her head. "No I can't. It's too embarrassing, they're like really nice."

Kurt looks at Santana. "If there's one thing I've learned from Finn dying, it's that shame is a wasted emotion. I'm sure Finn had secrets too, but who cares now? Do you really think that one day on your deathbed, you're really going to think 'oh good, no one knew I was kind?'"

Santana sighs and unfolds the paper in her hand. "Ok. When we had sex, Finn never stopped asking me if I was ok the whole time and he meant it. One time Becky Jackson left a piece of chocolate birthday cake on my chair and when I sat on it, it looked like I'd pooped my pants. So Finn walked behind me until I could get out of school so no one saw my chocolate butt and thought I'd messed myself."

Kurt smiles. "Yeah, you would have never lived that one down."

Santana folds the paper back up. "No. He was a much better person than I am."

Kurt nods. "That is true."

Santana looks down.

Kurt looks at Santana. "But Finn really cared about you. And I don't think he would've done all those things if he didn't think you were decent, too."

Santana takes in a shake breath, tears forming in her eyes again. "Can you leave please?"

Kurt gets up and starts to walk off, but stops and looks at Santana. He takes off the lettermen jacket he was wearing and puts it on Santana's shoulders, then walks off.

Santana wraps the jacket around her and silently sobs.

Rossi and the team slowly make their way to Santana and look at her.

Prentiss frowns. "San, why didn't you tell us about the things you just told Kurt?"

JJ puts a hand on Santana's knee.

Morgan frowns.

Santana bites her lip. "T-The reason Finn and I had sex was because he found about the rapes and about how those were the reasons I decided to say I was a lesbian. H-He wanted to help me, by showing me that what those guys did to me, wasn't sex, and he was proven right…"

Hotch looks at Rossi, wondering how the older man was taking this news.

Rossi looks at Santana. "Were you ever going to tell me this?"

Santana looks at Rossi, tears running down her cheeks. "Of course I was going to tell you, but I was hoping to wait till I was calm about Finn's death."

Prentiss looks at Santana. "Why don't we take a walk, while they help Rossi cool down."


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked out of the auditorium, Prentiss looked at Santana. "Would you like to talk about why you didn't tell Rossi about all this?"

Santana sighs sadly. "He wasn't my boyfriend and I didn't think he'd want me anymore if he found out. But I'm glad that Kurt was the one who was talking to me when I said that. He deserved to hear me say nice things about Finn."

Prentiss looks at Santana. "So you were one of the mean girls."

Santana looks down. "Brittney, Quinn, and I were all one of the mean girls…"

With the rest of the team

Rossi looks at them. "She slept with another man!"

JJ looks at Rossi. "Didn't you hear her?! She said that due the rapes she went through, she became a lesbian. If it wasn't for Finn Hudson, you wouldn't have her as a girlfriend, Rossi."

Morgan frowns. "JJ's right."

Rossi sighs. "I know, but she didn't tell me this when she told me about the rapes."

Hotch looks at them. "I think the reason she didn't say anything was because of the fact that the man is dead and she didn't know how Rossi would react."

JJ frowns. "I thought we were all supposed to be here for her, no matter what. And that's what I'm going to do." She sends a glare at Rossi, before going to find Prentiss and Santana.

Garcia looks at them. "I'm with JJ on this." She runs after JJ.

Morgan looks at Reid. "What do you think?"

Reid frowns. "I think Santana needs us, Morgan. She's been on our team for 5 years, we can't just abandon her now." He leaves.

Rossi throws his hands up. "Why is everyone pissed at me?!"

Hotch sighs. "Dave, it's probably because Santana needs you more than she needs us and you're not helping her, because she slept with a guy when she was still in high school. You need to let go of you jealousy or you'll lose her forever." He walks out of the room.

Morgan looks at Rossi. "They're all right." He goes to check on Prentiss.

Rossi sighs and sits on the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Shoe walked into the auditorium and looks at Rossi. "Your team is right. Santana needs you and you're sulking. I'm sorry, but either be by her side or stay away from her. No matter what, she'll always be my student and I'll always do my best to protect her."

Rossi looks at Mr. Shoe and frowns. "I know, but it hurts knowing that she willingly slept with another man."

Emma walks in and sits by Rossi. "Who cares! If you truly care for Santana, you would be with her. Not here."

Mr. Shoe goes to Emma and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're right, Emma."

Rossi looks at them and sighs, messing with his jacket. "How can I look at her without feeling hurt?"

Mr. Shoe frowns. "You just don't. To calm Emma down, Finn kissed her. Then didn't tell me until after Emma ran away from our wedding. But after I forgave him, he came to our wedding and was my best man."

Emma smiles. "After Will forgave Finn and Finn forgave Will, they became co-teachers of the glee club."

Rossi frowns. "You mean that he kissed your woman?!"

Mr. Shoe looks at Rossi. "Yes. But he did it to calm her down. He had his own woman both when he kissed Emma and when he slept with Santana. Finn slept with Santana, because she was against all men thanks to all the people who raped her. If he hadn't slept with Santana and showed her that there is more than being raped, she wouldn't be your woman."

Emma looks at both men and stands. "I'm going to check on Santana, before Sue finds her."

Rossi looks at Emma. "Sue?"

Mr. Shoe sighs. "She's the principle. Now why would she want to find Santana?"

Emma sighs. "Donna told me that Santana got into a huge fight about Finn's memorial in the hallway. Sue ordering the take down of the memorial upset Santana. Santana shoved Sue into a filing cabinet and then walked out of the office."

Rossi goes wide eyed. "Santana did that?"

Mr. Shoe sighs. "Emma, find Santana. I'll deal with Sue."

Emma runs out of the room to find Santana, followed by Rossi.


	10. Chapter 10

When Emma and Rossi found Santana, she was in the teachers' lounge, crying into her hands. The rest of the team, Quinn, Brittney, Puck, and Coach Baiste were trying to comfort her.

Quinn hugs Santana close to her. "San, please talk to us…"

Brittney rubs Santana's back.

Coach Baiste saw Rossi and Emma and went to them. "Emma, go help Quinn and Brittney." She looks at Rossi. "What did you do to make Santana act like this?!"

Santana looks at Coach Baiste. "I-It wasn't him… I-It was some of the VA and Warbler kids…"

Puck stands and clenches his fists. "I'm going to put those two groups straight. Once and for all."

Quinn looks at Puck. "Puck, let me and Brittney come with you. It's time that we have Santana's back like she has always had ours."

Brittney stands and frowns. "Should we call in the others?"

Rossi goes to Santana and pulls her into a hug. "You all deal with these people, I'll help my team calm San down."

Puck, Quinn, and Brittney leave to get the others. Coach Baiste and Emma leave to help Mr. Shoe with Sue.

Prentiss looks at Rossi. "So are you calm now?"

Rossi looks at Prentiss. "I just had to get some advice from two of the people who work here."

JJ looks at the rest of the team. We all should give Rossi and Santana some privacy." She walks out of the room followed by the others.

Santana kisses Rossi's cheek. "I-I'm sorry, Dave…"

Rossi looks at Santana. "It's fine. I over reacted, San."

Santana sighs. "No it isn't. I should have told you. You didn't deserve to find out like that."

Rossi pulls Santana into his lap and kisses her neck. "You don't have to apologize to me."

Santana blushes and leans against Rossi. "We should go. I got a text from Rachel saying that she was on her way."

Rossi sighs. "Alright, but once this is all over, I'd like you to come with me to my cabin…."

Santana smiles and turns, slightly getting a groan from him. "I'd love to go to your cabin. But do you really want me there?"

"Of course I want you there. You're my girlfriend. And I'm sorry that I hadn't found you sooner 15 years ago, San." Rossi says sadly.

Santana shrugs. "It's fine, Dave. Can we not talk about what happened 15 years ago. I had thought no one would find us, but then you and Gideon got me."

Rossi smiles. "I wasn't going to let you and your friends be killed. Plus as time went on, I started to really like you. I will never let anything happen to you, if I can help it."

Santana hugs Rossi. "You don't have to protect me. I've dealt with serial killers over the last 5 years, I'll be fine."

Rossi kisses Santana's cheek before wrapping an arm around her and gets up. "Let's go to the others and see Rachel."

Santana smiles and looks at him. "You'd have to let me go first."

Rossi lets go of Santana and nods. "Ok, San."


	11. Chapter 11

Santana leads Rossi out of the teachers' lounge and to the glee club. She goes and sits behind Brittney and Quinn. "Quinn, Brit, we should be here for Rach."

Rossi goes and sits by Santana, wrapping an arm around her.

Rachel walked into the glee club room and looked at everyone. "I loved Finn and he loved me and he loved all of you guys. I know he did. I like to sing in the car, and before Finn I used to sing alone. And this was the first song that I sang with him when we would drive around together. So this is for him." She looks to the man at the piano and nods:

**Rachel:** When the rain is blowing in your face And the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind where you belong I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue And I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love Oohh Hmmm Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regret The winds of change are blowing wild and free You ain't seen nothing like me yet I could make you happy, make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the Earth for you To make you feel my love To make you feel my love

Rachel bites back tears.

Santana goes to Rachel and pulls her into a hug. "Rach…"

Rachel cries into Santana's shoulder. "S-San..."

The rest of the glee club go to Rachel and Santana and hugs them both, showing the BAU team that they all had each others back.

Rossi looks at the team. "Santana is well supported for this."

Prentiss nods. "Yes, I'm glad she has the support of all these people."

JJ smiles. "It is good, but we need to get back. I got a call about a new case and we really need to take it."

Hotch nods and looks towards the group of people. "Lopez, we have a big case!"

Santana sighs and looks at all of the people around. "I have to go. You all have the numbers for my work, cell, and home phones. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." She then goes to Rossi and the others. "Ready."

Garcia looks at Santana. "I'm sorry that you have to leave. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

Santana frowns. "Yes. If I don't go to stop this guy, Puck would have my head. And plus Finn wouldn't want me here in tears, while this guy is killing people."

Prentiss puts a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Ok. Let's go."

Morgan leads them to the cars. "We need to get to the airport."

Hotch looks at Morgan. "Yeah."

After the team got into the cars, they drove to the airport and got onto the jet, having all the to go bags were already on the jet. Hotch leaned against a seat. Morgan sat in the seat closet to Hotch. Prentiss and JJ sat together. Garcia sat next to Morgan. Rossi sat at the table and looked at Hotch and JJ. Santana sits down by Rossi and yawns, she was officially trying not to fall asleep. Reid sat across from Rossi and Santana.

Hotch looks at JJ as the jet takes off. "What's the case?"

JJ stands and hands out the case files. "We're going to Mexico."

Santana looks at JJ, she seemed scared. "JJ, I can't go back to Mexico. I haven't been there since I was 12 years old."

"Santana, what has you so scared?" Morgan asked as he watched his friend.

Santana bites her lip. "It's nothing, Morgan."

JJ says. "Our serial killer has been taking young Hispanic women, when they're least able to defend themselves. He has killed 14 young women, but the police haven't been able to catch him and he has now abducted a young woman named Ana Lopez."

Santana goes wide-eyed. "Ana's been taken?!"

Hotch looks at Santana. "You know the newest victim?"

Santana laughs sadly. "Know her? She's my older cousin."

Rossi looks at Santana. "We'll find her."

Santana gets out of her seat and begins to pace. "What if we can't find her?! We all know what these sick bastards do to their victims."


	12. Chapter 12

Rossi gets up and grabs Santana by the shoulders. "Hey. You also know that we find these bastards and make them pay."

Santana sighs and bites her lip. "I'm worried for her."

JJ sighs, causing the rest of the team to look at her. "There's one thing you're not going to like, guys."

Morgan frowns. "What is it, JJ?

JJ frowns. "This unsub takes 2 women at a time. But he choses the ones who are the closest in appearance and are related. He must have a picture of who looks the most like Ana."

Santana bites her lip and pulls to pictures out of her wallet, handing them to Prentiss.

Prentiss looks at the pictures and gasps. "Santana, you look almost exactly like Ana."

Rossi looks at Santana. "What?!"

Hotch frowns. "So he must have a picture of, Lopez."

Morgan looks at Santana. "I have an idea, but it might make Rossi kill me."

Santana looks at Morgan. "You want me to let this man catch me and hope that I'm taken to Ana?" She bites her lip. "We don't know what this man does to his victims?!"

Prentiss looks through the file. "There are 2 different things. Every time he takes 2 women, the youngest gets raped before she was killed, but the oldest gets stabbed in her face, chest, and genitals."

Rossi frowns. "We're not sending Santana into that!"

Hotch looks at Santana. "Can you handle this?"

Santana bites her lip. "Yes, but if I'm doing this, Garcia will need to use the thing I asked her about 5 years ago."

Garcia looks at Santana. "You mean use the tracking devices that you had me put on certain things that you gave each team member… Even Gideon. If you want, I can track him down and call him."

Reid looks at Santana. "You had tracking devices put on all of us?"

Santana sighs. "Yes. I thought it would come in handy, just incase one of us were taking by an unsub. I also had Garcia put a tracking device on all the glee club members."

Prentiss frowns. "Where are the tracking devices?"

Santana looks at Prentiss and JJ. "You know the necklaces I gave you both?"

JJ frowns. "That's where the tracking devices are… That's why you asked us to never take them off."

Garcia smiles. "She gave each of us girls a necklace and gave the guys all watches. For hers, she just had me put it on her friendship necklace from the Glee Club."

Rossi frowns. "Wow."

Santana looks at Rossi. "I was worried about losing a team member, so Garcia did what I asked when I explained why I wanted it done."

Each of the men looked at their watches and frown. Reid speaks. "You're very smart."

Prentiss smiles. "I don't think any of us would have had that idea."

Santana sits down and closes her eyes. "I'll let the man take me…"

Rossi sighs. "Alright. But, Santana, please be careful…"

Santana yawns. "I will." She then passes out.


End file.
